Una historia diferente
by McRevolution
Summary: (One-Shot. Nada tiene que ver con la historia de Erik) Fritz Smith, un guarda nocturno encarcelado, relata su historia por los más de 42 años de Freddy's. Este fic intenta que el lector mire la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's desde otro punto de vista. Sin sexo, sin violencia; solo una historia cargada de suspense. [Obra maestra, en cuanto a FNaF se refiere, de McRevolution]


Aviso: Esto es un One-Shot (no habrá más capítulos), y no sigue la historia que planteo en "Erik y los animatronics".

Hola a todos. Hoy os presento mi obra maestra, en cuanto a FNaF se refiere. Espero que valoréis el esfuerzo que esto ha supuesto, y que me aviséis si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Una** **historia** **diferente**

\- Veamos, señor... Smith. Sabe por qué lo hemos encarcelado? - preguntó el policía.

\- Por quemar Freddy's Fright - dijo el mencionado.

\- Exacto. Todavía tiene una oportunidad de salir impune de esta situación. Solo tiene que darnos una coartada...

\- No tengo coartada. Fui yo quien quemo ese lugar maldito.

\- Joven, le estoy dando la oportunidad de recuperar su libertad, así que aprovéchela.

\- No tengo coartada, pero si motivos...

\- Entonces tendrá que acompañarme a la sala de interrogatorio.

Sala de interrogatorio (Pues antes estaban en la zona de celdas)

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le llevó a provocar un incendio en su lugar de trabajo?

\- Todo empezó allá por los alegres años 80...

Flashback (PoV Fritz (si, el antes mencionado Sr. Smith)

Por aquel entonces yo tenía una vida feliz: tenía una maravillosa y muy cariñosa familia, una buenísima situación económica y muy buenos amigos.

Entre ellos destacaba Sebastián. Ambos teníamos 15 años. Él los cumplió el día en que todo empezó, mientras que yo los cumplí semanas antes. Yo me encontraba en una pizzería familiar de moda, llamFredbear's Family Dinner, celebrando el cumpleaños de mi primo Jeremy (primo por parte de madre, por eso no tienen el mismo apellido).

Por simple casualidad ocurrieron dos cosas: La primera fue que vi un cartel que decía que se necesitaba un guarda nocturno, y la segunda fue que miré por la ventana.

Al mirar por ella vi a Sebastián sentado en un banco, con cara muy triste. Nunca lo había visto así de melancólico.

Decidí acercarme a él. Pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera levantarme de la silla, un coche morado aparcó al lado suya.

De el salió un hombre con un traje morado, un poco arrugado por la parte del pantalones, y una gorra morada sobre su cabello morado con partes morenas (se veía a la legua que usó un tinte de pelo morado muy barato).

El hombre en cuestión, por su ropa, lo pude identificar como uno de los guardas del locar; pero no sabía quien.

Ese ser, que el solo echo de mirarlo hacía que se te pusieran los pelos de punta, le ofreció a Carlos un trozo de tarta. Él empezó a comerla como un loco, como si llevara un día entero sin provar bocado.

Lo más preocupante no fué que ese hombre se fué en su coche riendo como un loco, sino que después de que se fuera Carlos empezó a hacer gestos como de ahogamiento.

30 minutos después llegó la policía. A primera vista parecía que se había atragantado, pero el médico forense mencionó que quería hacerle unas pruevas más.

Decidimos repetir la fiesta otro día, y cada uno se fue para su casa. El resto del día me lo pasé viendo fotos donde saliamos Sebastián y yo.

La noche llegó de manera que a mí me pareció muy rápida. Era mi primera noche en el trabajo, y estaba muy nervioso. Como yo era el único guarda me veía obligado a tener que recorrer yo solo esos interminables pasillos.

No sabía que era peor: Trabajar en el lugar donde asesinaron a mi mejor amigo, o tener que vestir casi completamente de morado (se salvan los zapatos).

Sin previo aviso, un fuerte sonido interumpió mi marcha nocturna. Fui corriendo a ver que había sido, y no fué pequeña mi sorpresa al ver la causa: Los trajes de Freddy Fredbear y Spring Bonnie estaban flotando en el aire, rodeados por un fantasmagórico destello blanco.

Las cabezas de ambos trajes se inclinaron hacia abajo, mirandome fijamente. Luego se inclinaron un poco más, de tal forma que parecía de mi solo miraban mi ropa.

Entonces se abalanzaron bruscamente contra mi. Ni aún a día de hoy se como logré esquivarlos.

Empecé a correr por todo el establecimiento, hasta llegar al panel de fusibles. Pero claro, esos trajes, supuestamente inanimados, me seguían muy de cerca.

Estaba acorralado entre 2 trajes, los cuales tenían pinta de no traer buenas intenciones, y una caja metálica por la que pasa un nivel de voltaje bastante alto.

Entre los destellos de ambos trajes, y ayudándome de la negra oscuridad, dislumbré una tenue luz blanca.

Puede que hubiera perdido la cabeza a causa del miedo, pero se me había ocurrido una idea brillante.

Siguiendo mi idea, encendí las luces del local desde la caja, y luego me quité la gorra. Sin gorra y con toda esa luz era fácil distinguir un rostro de otro.

Y, tal y como había imaginado, esa locura acabó. Ambos trajes perdieron ese brillo blanco y cayeron al suelo, mientras que el pequeño destello se desvaneció lentamente.

Si esa cosa era lo que creo que era, haría lo que fuera por volverla a ver.

Fin del Flashback (Fin PoV Fritz)

\- Y por eso quemaste la atracción - dijo el policía, con un bol lleno de palomitas entre las manos.

\- Hay muchos años de diferencia - respondió Fritz.

\- Pues sigue contando, que está muy interesante la historia - y volvió a coger palomitas del bol.

\- [¿Por qué no pudo tocarme el típico guarda estadounidense adicto a las rosquillas?] - Se quejó mentalmente el señor Smith.

Flashback (PoV Fritz)

No fue fácil, pero logré poner cada traje en su sitio. Miré el reloj de la pared, y me di cuenta de que en cualquier momento llegaría el sr. Fredbear.

Esa había sido una de las noches más moviditas y extrañas de mi vida. Nada más llegar el jefe, este me dio una noticia: Iban a pasar a los empleados que hacían de Freddy Fredbear y su amigo conejo al puesto de limpieza, y comprarían 4 animatrónicos.

Por un lado me sentí mal por esos hombres, los cuales pasaban de ser las estrellas del lugar a simples limpiadores (sin ofender a ningún lector cuyo oficio sea de limpiador, barrendero o cualquier trabajo por el estilo), pero me encantaba la idea de que se deshicieran de esos trajes que casi acaban conmigo.

Pero la vida me jugó 2 malas pasadas... más: Lonque quiera que controlaba a los trajes podría controlar a los animatrónicos, lo cual haría las cosas más difíciles, y segundo... ¡Van a convertir los viejos trajes en animatrónicos!

De tener a dos trajes de felpa y algodón persiguiéndome... ¡Iba a tener trajes metálicos! Y por si no pueda poco, seguía sin estar al 100% seguro de lo que causo todo aquello.

Los días pasaron, pero en ninguna de las noches que seguían a cada uso hubo accidente alguno. La única cosa alarmante que ocurrió durante mi turno fue que unos jóvenes se colaron para robar, siendo rápidamente neutralizados por mi.

Pero los días le sentaban cada vez peor al local. Cada vez el local aparentaba más y más estar abandonado. Las paredes y el suelo estaban polvorientas y grasientas, al igual que los animatrónicos. Por no olvidar el desastre del "Borracho del 83", donde un hombre beodo le arreo un manotazo al nuevo Freddy en la cara, dejando una abolladura con su forma.

Los nuevos animatrónicos acupaban el escenario, a excepción de mi favorito, Foxy el zorro pirata, que el era el único que ocupaba el escenario cuando llegaba la "hora de Foxy y su tripulación", mientras los técnicos revisaban a los otros 3 y los recargaban.

Los otros trajes, ya "semianimatronizados" (patente en trámite), hacían de camarero. Como las piezas usadas en su endoesqueleto eran muy viejas, los empleados que anteriormente trabajaban dentro de ellos tenían que volver temporalmente a hacerlo, porque los trajes se averiaban.

A raíz de esto último construimos una sala súper secreta. Los trajes antiguos contaban con un sistema especial por el cual el endoesqueleto se ajustaría a las paredes del traje, permitiendo a un ser humano estar dentro. Pero un hombre, Peter Jason, sufrió la desgracia de estar dentro del traje de Sprint Bonnie justo cuando los resortes que mantenían sujeto el endoesqueleto fallaron.

El traje de Sprint Bonnie fue retirado por razones obvias, mientras que el de Freddy Fredbear quedó inoperativo a falta de su "eterno acompañante". Luego me pidieron que grabara en unas cintas las normas de la sala segura súper secreta y el uso de los viejos trajes, a pesar de que no volverían a ser usados.

Pero la denuncia que puso la familia del hombre, junto con la pésima situación económica del restaurante, llevó a Fredbear's Family Dinner a la quiebra.

Fin del flashback (Fin PoV Fritz)

Para cuando Fritz se quiso dar cuenta, tenía a un montón de policías a su alrededor escuchando su fantástica epopeya.

\- Discúlpenos. Es solo que su historia es tan adictiva, y usted tiene una forma espectacular de narrar los hechos... - dijo el guarda del principio del fic (el de las palomitas).

Fritz solamente puso cara de WTF?, y continuó con su historia.

Flashback (Pov Fritz)

Habían pasado 4 años desde el cierre de Fredbear's Family Dinner. Varias cadenas de televisión estaban con la misma noticia: Una empresa, llamada Fazbear Entretaiment, iba a abrir una pizzería con los viejos animatrónicos de Fredbear's.

A decir verdad la noticia a mi no me afectaba en nada. Pero algo paso en ese momento: recibí una llamada de teléfono.

Al parecer el dueño de esa nueva pizzería, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, quería que yo trabajara allí como guarda nocturno. Para el alegó que preferiría tener a su servicio a un guarda veterano y experimentado que ha uno que acabara de graduarse.

Como para aquel entonces yatenía 18 años y era mayor de edad, y teniendo encuentra la situación económica de esa empresa, mi sueldo era mayor que en mi anterior trabajo. Y seré franco: necesitaba el dinero, pues planeaba irme de una vez por todas de casa de mis padres.

En lo primero que me fijé al llegar fue lo limbio y brillante que se veía todo, y luego presté atención a su colosal tamaño.

Al menos esta vez contaba con múltiples cámaras de videovigilancia, lo que me facilitaría el trabajo. Luego estaba lo malo, que era que esta vez eran 9 trajes que vigilar, y se volvería una auténtica pesadilla si pasas lo que hace 4 años.

Por suerte los trajes de Fredbear, Sprint Bonnie y una tal Balloon Girl estaban en un sótano y bajo llave, y una marioneta de aspecto siniestro no tenía forma alguna de alejarse más de 1 metro de su zona.

Y mi nueva primera noche llegó, solo que esta vez la tarde se me hizo eterna. Lo primero que sentí fue incomodidad por el echo de tener que estar 6 horas sentado, por lo que acabe decidiendo pasar de las cámaras y rondar por la pizzería.

Dieron las 3 am, la llamada "hora de los muertos". Me encontraba rondando por la zona principal, más concretamente cerca del rincón llamado Prize Corner. Fue entonces cuando escuché como si una voz me llamara.

Me acerqué allí, encontrándome únicamente con peluches de los animatrónicos. Fue entonces cuando deparé en uno que no era de animatrónico, sino que parecía un niño.

Lo cogí entre mis manos, y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al ver que su peinado y ropa eran exactamente iguales a las de Sebastiano el día en que... lo asesinaron.

La cosa pasó de extraña a terrorífica cuando el pecho del mucheco se abrió, como si le hubieran tajado, y empezó a brotar sangre de allí.

Por simple acto reflejo lancé el muñeco contra el suelo. Nada más este aterrizó se escuchó por todo el lugar una fantasmagórica risa de un niño en etapa adolescente. Una risa... idéntica a la de Sebastián.

Empecé a sentirme mareado, al tiempo que flashes donde salíamos Sebastián y yo aparecían por mi mente. Entonces la caja que allí se encontraba, una grande que se me pasó fácilmente desapercibida, abrió sus "puertas". Ahí fue cuando escuche la voz de Sebastiano, aunque algo cambiada.

\- ¿P-por... qué no me... ayudaste? - dijo su voz, la cual parecía salir de la caja.

\- Lo intenté, de veras, pero mi madre no me dejó irme de la fiesta de mi primo.

\- El pequeño e... inocente Je...remy...

\- Si...

El ambiente, que hasta ese momento de conversación había estado como iluminado por una tenue luz azul, pasó a estar decorado con una intensa luz rojo sangre.

\- ¡Y me dejaste morir solo por estar con ese malcriado! - dijo la voz, pero esta vez sonaba ronca y llena de ira.

\- N-no fue su culp...

\- ¡Si que lo fue! ¡Primero aleja de mi al único amigo que me quedaba, aún por encima en el día de mi cumpleaños, y luego no le deja venir a salvarme!

\- ¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que te a pasado?

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado...? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Lo que me ha pasado es que mis padres me abandonaron el día de mi cumpleaños y luego un loco le envenena con un trozo de tarta!

Mis manos se movieron solas, tapando mi boca. Al oír eso mis piernas empezaron a desplomarse, y acabé arrodillado.

Solo quería escapar de aquel infierno, así que empezé a tararear. Tarareé una canción de cuna que a Sebastián le encantaba.

Poco a poco la luz roja fue desapareciendo, y la caja se fue cerrando. Cuando mevinieron los flash es debí estar mucho tiempo inconsciente, pues acababa de sonar la alarma que marcaba el fin de mi turno.

Ya por la tarde hablé con el jefe para cambiarme al turno de día. El accedió, a cambio de que ayudará al que cubriría mi puesto.

Para mi sorpresa el tipo que aceptó el puesto fue mi primo Jeremy. Ya era el segundo día de la pizzería, pero al parecer los animatrónicos de la anterior pizzería habían "muerto" la tarde anterior. Fueron rápidamente sustituidos por unas versiones mejoradas y supuestamente más monas.

Jeremy era de una generación distinta a la mía, pues nos llevábamos 5 años. A él le tocaría vigilar que no le pasara nada a la nueva generación de animatrónicos, al menos durante la noche.

Para ayudarle decidí llamarlo al trabajo, claro está desde la comodidad y seguridad del sillón mi nueva casa. También compré una cajita de música, que tocaba la melodía que tarareé la noche anterior, y le coloqué un dispositivo para que se le pudiera dar cuerda desde la oficina. Así Sebastiano no se movería.

Empecé la llamada con una pequeña y tonta broma. Cuando el me preguntó que pasó con el anterior guarda fije que se había vuelto loco y que creía que los animatrónicos se movían. Comprender que no me podía decir que yo fui el anterior guarda y que abandoné por escuché voces de ultratumba.

Mientras hablábamos me acordé de la luz blanca de hace 4 años. ¿Y si esa luz era Sebastián? Eso explicaría que el ataque parara cuando pude demostrar que era yo, y no aquel guarda psicópata.

Decidí decirle a mi primo que los animatrónicos irían a su oficina por su modo noche, la primera tontería que se me ocurrió, y que si luego descubrían que eso niñera una fiesta lo meterían en un traje de Freddy, quebrando así todos sus huesos.

¿Por qué le dije eso? Porquetenía un presentimiento. Uno que me decía que mi amigo intentaría acabar con mi primo usando a los animatrónicos, porque él no podía.

También le dije que, si entraban en la oficina, que usara una máscara de Freddy que dejé allí (a posta) por la mañana. Sebastián los podría volver locos, pero la máscara engañaría su reconocimiento facial, dándole a Jeremy más tiempo de vida.

La semana avanzó normal para mi y horrible para Fitgerald. Por la noche le daba consejos, mientras el me contaba sus problemas de la noche anterior. Ya en el sexto día de trabajo de Jeremy, y séptimo mío, se produjo el robo del traje del viejo Freddy Fredbear, actualmente llamado Golden Freddy.

Fue la mañana del su séptimo día cuando acurriéron 2 grandes desgracias. La noche anterior le había pedido ayuda en el turno diurno, con una fiesta muy importante. Llegó un momento en el transcurso de esta que Jeremy se quedó apartado del resto, cosa que Sebastián aprovechó para poseer a Toy Foxy y acabar con Jeremy.

A su vez, aprovechado el alboroto producido por el ataque, el hombre que mató a Sebastián secuestró a 5 niños. í al hombre, con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo y salvar a los niños.

Pero llegué demasiado tarde. Todos estaban... muertos. Entonces aquella siniestra marioneta entró en la sala, flotando en el aire. En ese momento sentí que solo estábamos Sebastián y yo en ese lugar. Aunque es posible que eso se viera reforzado porque ese hombre no estaba allí y los niños ya estaban muertos.

\- Yo no... quería esto... - dijo él - Todo se me escapó de las manos...SÑ

Sebastián, actualmente Puppet, empezó a meter a los niños dentro de los trajes de los viejo animatrónicos (que eran los nuevos en Fredbear's). Tan pronto acabó se fue, no sin antes despedirse con un cálido abrazo.

Entonces los trajes empezaron a moverse. Empezaron a mirarse todo el cuerpo, y luego unos a otros. Mi mente enlazo rápidamente las piezas. Sebastián era un alma en pena buscando venganza, y había devuelto a la vida a estos niños, de la única forma que podía, porque se sentía (y era, en parte) responsable de su muerte.

Entonces todos se me quedaron mirando, y pude ver que en medio de ellos aún quedaba un niño sin traje. Mi fe era lo único en lo que aferraba ahora, que la lógica empezaba a perder valor.

Salí de allí corriendo, volviendo al rato con el traje de Golden Freddy. Entonces todos se pusieron de pie, y se me quedaron mirándome con cara asesina. Yo simplemente avancé hacia ellos.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre mi, pero aterrizaron unos centímetros delante de mi posición. En todo momento seguí caminando, por lo que pensé que dios me echó una mano en mi cruzada.

Al llegar junto elcadáver de aquel niño trague saliva, me agache, y empezé a colocarle el traje. Segundos después de haber terminado los otros 4 me acarraron y me levantaron en el aire.

No fue sino hasta que el traje del oso amarillo empezó que me soltaron. Al igual que los otros, se quedo mirándose y luego miró al resto. Pobres chicos. Solo ellos sabían por lo que estaban a pasar.

Fui despedido, acusado de haber provocado el accidente de Jeremy, que pasó a ser conocido como la "Mordida del 87". Me recontrataron 3 horas después, por fama de pruebas. Pero claro, ese ya no era mi octavo día, si no que era otra vez mi primer día.

Volví al turno de noche. Por suerte para mi esa noche fue muy fácil. Sebastián no tenía nada contra mi, por lo que ni el ni los Toys me molestaron. El único problema fue con los niños ya-no-tan-muertos, que intentaban darme un susto, pero de esos que hacen que se te pare el corazón.

La pizzería se enfrentó a varias demandas por tanta muerte, por lo que tuvo que cerrar. Y claro, para evitar pagarme el finiquito me acusaron de manipulación de los animatrónicos Toy.

Hablando de los Toy... Fueron encerrados bajo llave, junto con Puppet y Balloon Boy. uniéndose así a los 2 que ya estaban (Golden Freddy ya no estaba allí).

Fin del Flashback (Fin PoV Fritz)

\- ¿Y que sintió entonces? - preguntó una reportera.

Si, cámaras de televisión y periodistas estaban allí, solo para escuchar la fabulosa historia de Fritz (patrocinada por McRevolution Fundation, la mejor editorial del mundo)

Flashback (PoV Fritz)

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza volvió a abrir sus puertas, en 1996, en una nueva dirección. Y como no... yo era, otra vez, el tonto que se ocupaba de vigilar la pizzería por las noches.

Pero esta vez la causa de mis problemas no me atacaría, por lo que estaba a salvo. O eso creía...

Tras 9 años en ese estado, los niños acabaron enloqueciendo. Veían a cualquier adulto como si el fuese quien los asesinó.

Durante el día no podían controlar los trajes, debido a su nueva tecnología. Pero al caer la noche los endoesqueletos se apagan, por lo que si podrían moverse.

Lo importante del ese echo es que llevaban toda una semana intentando matarme. Y encima, para darle ese punto gracioso al asunto, iban a matarme usando mi idea del traje.

Me encontraba en mi séptima noche, y al día siguiente dimitiría. El reloj rezaba las 5 al, y la noche estaba en su peor punto. Los intentos de atraparme eran cada vez más constantes, llegando incluso al punto en el que Foxy intentaba tirar la puerta abajo.

Las puertas de eselugar estaban conectadas a una batería independiente, por los que su energía era bastante limitada. Y, en esos momentos, me quedaba muy poca.

Estaba claro que iba amorir, pero eso no significaba que el desgraciado que me relevara tuviera que hacerlo también.

Com ya había echo anteriormente, decidí dejarle unos mensajes pregrabados. Me dio tiempo a grabar 3. Me encontraba grabando el cuarto, cuando los animatrónicos enloquecieron aún más.

Foxy derribó la puerta, Bonnie y Chica me agarrados, y Freddy se me acerco con macabras intenciones. Logré safarme del agarre y salí huyendo. Foxy empezó a perseguirme, y yo le lancé un viejo televisor para intentar pararlo. El televisor le pegó una gran descarga, dejando aturdido en el suelo y emitiendo a todo volumen sonidos extraños , que al parecer quedaron grabados.

Entonces mi amada suerte regresó a mi lado, y dieron las 6 am. Al día siguiente me di cuenta de 2 cosas: Foxy había quedado fuera de servicio por mi culpa (aunque fue defensa propia), y que ya tenía sustituto.

Ese joven, Mike Schmidt, parecía agradable y confiado. Consiguió sobrevivir, al igual que yo, 7 noches. El problema vino cuando los despidieron pasada su séptima noche, acusado de manipulara a los animatrónicos.

Mike, en venganza, lecontó a la prensa todo lo que vivió. No solo se hizo famoso, si no que eso acabó llevando a Fazbear Entretaiment a la ruina.

Fin Flashback (Fin PoV Frita)

\- Joven, prosiga con su historia - dijo el papa Francisco, que había llegado nada más enterarse de que todo Estados Unidos estaba expectante ante la historia de un joven.

\- Como desee, su santidad - respondió Fritz.

Flashback (PoV Fritz)

Esta allí el día que cerraron la pizzería. Todo lo que había dentro debía permanecer allí por orden de la policía, para una investigación.

Por mi parte estaba intranquilo. Esos niños se habían vuelto, literalmente, máquinas de matar. ¿Y si escapaban? ¿Y si montaban una masacre? Eso pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, mientras veía a un policía extendiendo el cordón policial.

Tras caer la noche me colé en la pizzería. Entré a través de los conductos de ventilación, en plan agente secreto. Mi plan ere buscar en las fichas de empleados al hombre que hizo que todo empezara. Tal vez si moría, los niños... descansarían en paz.

Entrar fue fácil pero excitante. Una vez dentro del despacho del jefe empezé a rebuscar entre los archivos. Para mi suerte, una hoja de color morado y otra de colr rojo destacaban entre un montón de hojas blanco o algo amarillentas.

La roja era la ficha de un empleado; a mía, para ser más exactos. La otra también era una ficha, solo que no tenía nombre. Pero, ha falta de nombre, me guíe por la foto.

¡Era él! Era imposible olvidar esa mirada demencial que hacía que se te congelara el alma y empezaras a temer por tu vida. Memoricé la dirección que allí venía y me fui de ese lugar.

Esperé hasta la mañana siguiente para ir a verle. Había que admitir que el jardín de su casa no parecía el de un loco. Entonces timbré y...

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó el desde dentro de la casa.

\- Me llamo Fritz Smith, y soy...

\- El guarda nocturno - dijo, abriendo la puerta a todo correr.

\- Si...

\- ¿Qué te trae por mi casa? O mejor dicho... ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

\- Yo... [Y ahora que respondo...] estoy hablando con los empleados que llevan trabajando desde Fredbear's.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero que me cuenten lo que opinan sobre todo el tema de los asesinatos...

\- ¿Para?

\- 2 de las víctimas eran conocidos mios...

\- Vale... Pasa pasa.

El interior de la casa tampoco parecía la residencia de un demente. Lo único raro es que la mayor parte de los muebles eran de color negro. Me invitó a sentarme en su sofá, que era de color verde manzana y con cojines de color rojo manzana.

(Durante la siguiente conversación la boca de de tipo va a ir cambiando. Sonriendo (de madera psicópata), seria y nerviosa...)

\- (Serio) No se como empezar...

\- Bueno... ¿Qué opinas del primer asesinato?

\- ¿El primero? (Sonriendo) Pienso que fue una buena jugada...

\- ¿Por?

\- (Sonriendo) Quien quiera que envenenara a escrió fue muy listo. Usó un veneno que simula perfectamente una obstrucción en las vías respiratorias, emulando así un atragantamiento.

\- La policía solo le contó la verdad a la familia y a nadie más...

\- (Nervioso) Yo... Eh... (serio) también se lo contaron al sr. Fredbear y yo escuché la conversación.

\- Claro...

\- (Nervioso) ...

\- ¿Y cuando fueron 5 niños de golpe...?

\- (sonriendo) Creo que su asesino fue muy listo aprovechando el jaleo. (Serio) Aunque no logro comprender porque los escondió en los trajes...

\- ¿Por?

\- (Sonriendo) Los cadáveres chorrearían mucha sangre después de la mutilación, y esa se escurriría por las partes del traje. Sin olvidarnos del olor a podrido...

\- ¿Sabes qué...?

\- ¿Qué...?

\- La policía nunca dijo que fueron mutilados...

\- (nervioso) ¿eh...?

\- Eso era información confidencial. Que yo lo sepa, es porque fui yo quien avisó a la policía...

\- (Nervioso) Esto... yo...

\- Una última pregunta. ¿Crees que el asesino fue el mismo?

\- (Sonriendo) ¿Quién sabe...? (Serio) solo se que les estuvo bien merecido a esos cerdos de Freadbear's...

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- (Serio) Yo antes era una de las dos estrellas. Yo hacía de Freddy Fredbear... hasta que me hicieron segurata porque las mascotas estaban pasadas de moda y entonces se llevaban los animatrónicos...

\- Y en venganza mataste a Sebastián.

\- (Sonriendo) je...

\- Y luego mataste a los otros por simple placer.

\- (sonriendo) Pero mirad al guarda, que se cree todo un detective.

Entonces me pude de pié y me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba seguro de que si seguía ahí mas tiempo iba a acabar muerto.

\- Esos niños están poseyendo a los animatrónicos, y ten por seguro que irán a por ti... - dije, abriendo la puerta y marchándome.

Desde aquella conversación ya han pasado 30 años. Me había casado y ya tenía 2 hijos y alguna que otra cana.

Tenía, y sigo teniendo, 57 años. Estaba en el paro, después de que me despidieran de 14 empleos diferentes. Fue ahí cuando el teléfono anunció mi cuarta condena de muerte.

Yo, queriendo volver a traer dinero a la casa, acepté la condena. Solo que esta vez no se trataba de una alegre pizzería, si no de una atracción de terror. ¡Freddy's Fright!

Pasada una semana entera, yo ya estaba... aburrido. No ocurría nada en ese lúgubre y sucio lugar. Lo más emocionante que me había pasado hasta ahora fue enterarme de que iba a ser parte de la atracción, mostrándome como un héroe superviviente.

Pero mi jefe y su equipo de búsqueda encontraron una de las salas secretas, y en mi octava noche me informan de que descubrieron un animatrónico... ¡Vivo!

Entonces empezó una tortura psicológica. No solo tenía que evitar que el viejo Sprint Bonnie, renombrado como Springtrap, si no que a la mínima se saltaban malas imitaciones fantasmagóricas de otros animatrónicos.

Y llegamos al día de ayer. El reloj ya marcaba las 5 am, y yo estaba al borde de un infarto. Tras cambiar a una de las cámaras me saltó una de esas copias, pero esta vez era una de Puppet, la cual era la primera vez que veía.

Esta copia acercó su cara a la mía y empezó a susurrarle cosas. Cosas como que el asesino volvió... que destrozó a los animatrónicos... que el espíritu que habitaba dentro de Golden Freddy lo obligó a meterse dentro del traje de Sprint Bonnie, donde murió a causa de problemas ya comentados anteriormente... que ahora ese tipo intentaba matarme por el simple echo de hacer que fuera a la pizzería... y que todas esas copias eran los niños, intentando advertirme...

Entonces ya lo vi todo claro: Las almas de los niños no podían descansar en paz porque el alma de su asesino aún seguía en este mundo.

A pesar de que me intentaran matar tantas veces, yo fui guarda de seguridad en cada una de esas pizzería. Y mi deber como tal no solo es cuidar del local, si ni también de la gente que hay dentro, tanto viva como muerta.

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Me deslice a través de los conductos de ventilación, hasta llegar a la sala de máquinas. Allí había varios bidones con gasolina, para que el motor funcionara.

Usando varios de ellos hice un circulo de gasolina al rededor del motor, y lo conecté con un reguero que fui dejando por cada uno de los pasillos de la pizzería.

El reloj dio las 6 am. Me encontraba en la oficina, cara a cara contra Springtrap... o, mejor dicho, el asesino. Todos los sistemas marcaban error, y era cuestión de tiempo que el motor se incencie, activando todo el circuito de gasolina y haciendo que el lugar arda.

Empeze Empecé a correr hacía Springtrap, esquivándolo de una finta. Corrí hasta llegara la salida, y luego la bloqueé. Para cuando estaba a una distancia de unos 30 metros de la pizzería esta estalló en llamas.

Springtrap intentaba escapar, pero su cuerpo empezó a derretirse, salvandose únicamente la cabeza del traje. No solo eso, si no que me pareció ver como 6 luces de diferente color se elevaban hacia el cielo.

Pero entonces llegaron la policía y los bomberos, y estuve 18 horas encerrado... hasta que un guarda me llevó a la sala donde estamos ahora.

Fin del Flashback (fin PoV Fritz)

Fritz abrió sus ojos, y vio como un montón de gente lo aplaudía y felicitaba. Fritz había salido por televisión y de seguro que más tarde lo entrevistarían.

\- Queda libre, amigo - dijo el jefe de policía.

Fritz salió de allí, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el cielo. Había una precisa luna llena, pero se fijó más en 6 estrellas de diferentes colores que había a su alrededor. Una marrón, una azul, una amarilla, una roja, una naranja y una gris.

Habían sido 42 años de sufrimiento, pero por fin eran libres. Por fin rompieron las cadenas que los ataban a este mundo. Por fin ban a poder ser felices.

\- ¿Algo que declarar? - pregunta una reportera.

\- Si. Solo espero que, después de tanta locura, no tenga ninguna... pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por haberla leído. Y gracias también a los que siguieron la historia de Erik hasta donde me quedé. Estoy atascado, pero la continuaré tan pronto como broten las ideas.

Mientras, podéis ir leyendo una historia que estoy escribiendo en Wattpad. La historia nada tiene que ver con FNaF, y es creación mía. Se llama "La leyenda eterna", y mi nombre allí también es McRevolution.


End file.
